RoyalFictionBattles
by sinsd3ed
Summary: SI / Dimension Travel / gender bending / multiple crossover
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimers,_

 _This is a Crossover story between the Worm-verse_ _and there varius fiction and fanfictions._

 _I sadly don't own any of those._

 _Map used google link: /url?sa=i &source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwigh9bjwO3eAhWD6qQKHXHlCw8QjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F% %2Fgallery%2F4Jqkd&psig=AOvVaw1hU7xE7YZdlPMVgkz9HbFb&ust=1543165278704854_

 **1** Prologue: Losing Yourself

On the cold asphalt in a doc of brockton bay is lying what looks to be a blue jellyfish. Reflecting the morning sun rising above the ocean a crystal like core can be seen shining from within.

As the city is beginning to wake the core begins to glow brighter.

An awareness spread within and as the mind inhabiting it comes awake a bright aura like shine reflects and break in the see through mass looking like someone stuck a star inside.

Unable to open my eyes and feeling cold and wet, i try to move my body but am only able to wiggle from left to right.

I try to remember what happened as i panic unable to shout, imagining the worst.

Feeling something pulsing hot that i first believed to be my heart and feeling sharp trying to dig in what should be my back i try moving away, the end result is something that resembles a frog jump.

Landing or more like falling hard on the ground but without feeling pain my panicking thoughts abruptly halt as i remember what had happened.

It was sunday an after finishing washing up und drinking my fill of coffee i contemplated what to do. Having read what feels like the vast majority of fanfiction available and not finding any notification of new chapter in my email account i despair slightly.

Having having lost the enthusiasm of the mundane happenings in life a long time ago and dreading the years of work to come after just finished my schooling.

"If only there was something interesting happening in my life!"

I try to get my mind of it by thinking of the latest anime adaption called "How i reincarnated as a slime…" something or other.

Having read the light novel translation years ago and even going so far as to try and learn japanese as a side course in University but having to give it up after only a year.

I continued to read it even though it had numerous translation errors making it hard to understand.

Sitting cross legged on my bed I begin to imagine myself in the protagonists feet or rather his lack of.

Finding that the author had given him a boring, overused and overpowered ability and drawing parallels to other reincarnated character my mind drifts through different anime and novel settings, i first don't notice not hearing anything in the house anymore.

Opening my eyes i yelp as i notice i'm falling or i think i'm falling as the only thing to see is total darkness. Looking through the void in every direction i can.

Then finally i find something in the distance. Trying to make it out it has to be the exact opposite of where i currently am.

There are stars shining like in the night sky but in colors and intensity that is so intense i'm momentarily dumbstruck.

Then surprisingly a wave of heat washes over myself.

My mind feels like it's stretched in directions that are beyond any normal dimensions.

My body burns up and my thoughts surprisingly shift to what i had in mind before coming to wherever i currently am.

A feeling of approval emanates from one star as the others drift away and it grows bigger and bigger the nearer it comes. The now gigantic sun fills my vision.

I have only a fraction of a second to contemplate what was happening before i feel like my body is liquefying and i lost consciousness.

Back at the present hope and excitement push away any other feeling as i believe to come to an understanding of what has happened.

Unable to see hear or anything, and only feeling the cold wet stone digging in my back i concentrate on the pulsing warmth emanating from the within my body.

Recognising it for the star from before but now more controlled and not overwhelming in intensity i try to get a feel for it.

Sitting still and concentrating i try to to categorise the different feelings it is emanating.

Meditating for what feels like hours i feel i can begin to make out possible functions.

The sun would have what had to be best described as a solid feel to it.

Its outer body and form was malleable like gelly and the inner one was like a pearl with a denseness that was incomprehensible. It had so much weight that it broke any kind of hold gravity should have on it.

Denser than what you where to find in the middle of a black hole it reaches past the dimension.

Connected to yourself but nonseles dimensions away the sun radiates in a blinding opaque blue.

The more than light radiating from it and forming into dozent small seeds or wisps wash through you and feeling like they want to be manifested and hold form, growing and spreading into abilities.

Feeling like experimenting and wanting to be in human form as fast as possible, i think of how to start shifting form and the outer jelly of the sun and with it myself begins to stretch into my human self.

But it is clearly not that easy as i feel like missing something important to change from slimelike human into manifesting flesh and bone. Even the stretching quickly come to an end not even reaching 1 meter in height.

Thinking on what i'm missing it is pretty obvious that one factor is mass.

While my jelly like flesh is shifting exactly like envisioned i myself am not really sure how a real human body is made it being way more complex than anything i learnt in my life.

To solve the easy problem first i think of how to devour more biomass.

A certain box from a popular web novel "everybody loves large chests" come to mind and i catch inspiration from the magical like sensory organ it shapeshifted close to the start of its adventure. catching one of the whisp in my metaphorical hands i recall how it worked.

contrary to what i expect i don't form some organ next to my core.

the wisp falls apart and shoots into all directions.

In a flash i have what could be described as high quality photograph that encompasses 360° and now my surroundings down to the smallest speck of dust. wobbling to the nearest gap between the surrounding buildings and away from the ocean i approach what looks like a forgotten industrial bin. feeling blindly until i hit cold metal i jump on top and through a small gap beginning to assimilate everything possible but find distressingly small organic garbage. with a jolt i eat something on the bottom that i quickly come to learn was a part of a dead cat.

Disgust and curiosity war with each other shortly before curiosity wins out and i inspect the newly gotten knowledge closer.

A vast instincutal portion is something i when looked at with something akin to graphical display has to be the dna begins to become clear and i now feel like should know how to shapeshift into this cat's body beginning of how it would look as a kitten to fully matured.

So concentrating on taking form after squeezing out of my confinings i am on my new paws. Walking on four legs, it comes surprisingly natural as i would have expected to stumble my way around which is thankfully not the case.

looking behind my tail is twitching with a mind of its own but coming to hald i no more than a thought.

Noting the two light cones shining in the relatively overshadowed part i'm finding myself in must be the shining of my core that now has only escape finding in my catlike eyes.

Grinning a catlike smile i'm surprised that im also shining out of my open move.

shutting the maw fast i feel lucky im not glowing out of nose and ears as that would surely look ridiculous. Playing around a bit i feel like im a certain cheshire cat and make a sound that's disturbing mix between human like shuckle and cat like hiss.

Hearing voices in the distance i try to make them. But even with better than the standard human ears i now have for myself they were to far away to understand over the background sound of the waves.

Sneaking up to them they're an unimpressive bunch looking like hobos and now that i'm nearer i recognise that they are speaking american english. Relieved that i'm not i some totally unrecognisable place i plan my next course of action.

Feeling playful as i think of the different ways i could gather more mass and dna i jump at them from my spot with a jowl!

"What!" "Look out!" "The fuck, goddam cat! Get off!"

Climbing on the back of the only women of the group she's very dirty and grimy looking from up close. Pocknarbed skinn and uncombed dirty blond hair i nick myself some as i swipe my claws through them hanging down her back.

Jumping off and running away i come to a stop a few hundred meters away i hide myself away in a few bushes.

Turning my hand into slime i'm glad i don't have to eat the hair i welcome the new DNA strand.

Sitting on my hind legs i shift again and hold my new hand in front of my face.

Having only enough mass for a small child i see what is an early teening delicate hand. Skin perfect and looking untouched by time.

Experimenting a bit more i don't want to resemble anyone who could have been registered somewhere and remembered by someone i shift and this time only my now long hair into something resembling my blue slime flesh.

Playing around with what should be the X chromosomes my mouth drops in shock.

Feeling a hollowing out in the area under my stomach and little weight adding and and losing on my chest i look down on myself observing the change.

Slimes being genderless and my newly acquired female human form make for an funny looking experience. Feeling and seeing a certain slit closing on my body i grab my behind with small curious finger going near full inner slime but holding everything that's human on the surface i even lost my anal hole.

It makes sense since when i eat in my slime form breaks everything ingested breaks apart and so slime have no shit. Literally.

Pressing my fingers in my belly it feels like skin and muscle but i know it untrue.

Now that i think about it i did just lose my brain for jelly though i'm still thinking clearly. I could probably lose my head and the only downside would be body mass lost. Would it hold for or return to what its made of?

Better experiment more later now is really not the best time now that i think about it.

I'm sitting on my knees naked as the day i… the moment i took this form, i decide on one last check because i really liked the cat senses.

Willing my flesh hair to fluff up so that it can hide my newly acquired ears i still have no solution to my lantern like eyes.

My ears twitching left and right. Surprised that my fifth limb took form without conscious thought i decide to keep the tail but shifting the fur like my hair.

This part of industrial town has few people and the ones here seem unwilling to move from where they currently are so i decide to explore more.

"This is so freaky but just like what if been waiting for in my life "

I mumble grinning to myself. My voice is smooth and melodic but echos out in a little chorus sounding like you would think mermaids singing under water.

I'm getting goosebumps just listening to it.

"First things first. I need to find out where exactly i am while trying to stay inconspicuous which is pretty hard to do while being naked and looking like i am."

Pulling my fingers through my now long blue hair and letting it fall behind my shoulder i shrug and try to find something of note.

Feeling relative safe for now and unwilling to expend a seed not knowing if they were limited by something like stamina trying to get them to become something mundane like clothing.

"More food and a hideout after finding out more about this place should come before anything else."

After half an hour of walking through a pretty abandoned looking district i reach a Market that is bustling with activity.

Having no money i dont stop to watch for long.

Deciding to approach the first person coming in my direction alone and who is looking somewhat friendly i ask her for the place where there should be all i need to find what i need.

"Hello could you point me to the nearest library?"

Having sneaked up from behind the woman looking to be in her early thirties stares at my glowing blue eyes and hair before registering my naked form.

Hiding my tail behind my back for noe the women snaps out of it and answers with a slight blush.

"Oh! Sorry sorry of course i can darling, you just have to follow this street for quite a while but, but where are your clothes sweetie! you can't run around naked!

Did something bad happen or how come you're here in this part of town all alone. God knows what someone from the merchants has likely done to you." she exclaims looking around worried. Taking her big winter jacket of and handing it over to you she seems to be making a call with her phone.

Deciding against answering and staying i run as she turns her back.

Ignoring her exclaims you hear your feet meeting asphalt you sprint as fast as this form allows.

After what feels like hours, having taking turns avoiding people as best as possible which became increasingly hard you arrive at what you recognise as the place you have been looking for.

Looking in it's obviously pretty empty at this early in the morning. Looking like i belong, i walk up to an pc station relatively hidden..

After having finally access to the almighty internet i am interested in what i find.


	2. Chapter 2,3

**Part 2 Finding yourself**

I can't believe i'm in Brockton Bay. I mean, i shouldn't really be surprised.

Arriving in my favorite body and having a unique and interesting power it follow a certain logic that i'm placed in one of my favorite places in fiction outside of anime. And on April 10 no less, which is the famous sunday we're all begins.

Today being Sunday, i bet one of my power-wisps that taylor is going to have her fiery debut tonight.

"huah.. , this is going to be getting complicated i can already tell. hmpf!"

Squirming in my seat i try to think on where to go from here. I'm honestly still pretty excited about my current situation. But thinking of all the superheroes and villains walking around the city i have to roll my eyes.

"I can't help but think i got transported to this world because of the boredom in my last, so i will definitely stay as far away from boredom as possible.

Which means normal thinks like getting a job doing nothing is right out.

Consequently the only unnatural job around here which is signing in for the Protectorat and Wards is a no go as well."

Not being with the PRT was practically the same as being a villain in BB as the only real chance to survive was joining a gang.

Although there was one Parahuman that didn't choose a side now that i think about it. Parian was surprisingly unshackled when you take her rather strong textile kinesis into account

Sadly i'm not join up with her as while not having annything against her ethnicity there is really nothing attracting me either.

"Although maybe i should approach her for some clothing after I finish up here."

Remembering all i have read about her she is getting in a relationship with Flechette in the future which is another point for avoiding her outside of business as i think Flechettes power is one of the few who is able to oneshot me destroying my core without much issue.

Furthermore i shouldn't draw attention from Cauldron who are surely watching one of their weapons who is able to kill Endbringer and harm Entities.

I'm pretty sure that the gist of the story up to this point is the same with what i can find happens and has happened here and will likely play out without much difference without my intervention.

Now that i think of the famous three Terror Drones that are plaguing the earth and there future demise, i'm getting a bit uncomfortable when i compare them to my core.

But still, it really being the same is all but speculation and there are unlikely to be any consequences if i'm careful.

Furthermore most of the attacks working against the Endbringer i remember reading of where out of fanfiction so those weaknesses are i'm pretty sure only conjecture from the writer and not part of the original universe.

The fanbase has like with all popular titles taken what they got and expanded it trying to stay within the rules set in the universe.

Now i just need to find out what those are.

Trying to find out more by observing my powercore i'm reminded of what i'm pretty sure was canon knowledge.

To be precise, second generation powers are always an offshoot of the parent.

I think they called it budding, which is basically what the entity's got to earth for. Expanding and growing more power for themselves.

"Isn't that awfully similar?"

And now im drawing parallels to the power i have tentatively dubbed wisps or seed.

Isn't that ridiculously similar? Fairy and wisps? Shards and seeds?

But what if it is the same?

Does that mean that my core is basically like mini-Entity in itself?

But if true that could be pretty amazing. What does Zion have that i don't come to think of it? I mean yeah he got like a million powers.

If i do things right i might be able to recreate a vast majority of the ones being used in this reality.

How do i grow in power though?

If i could figure out how, the only other thing that's missing to becoming a full fledged Entity is the partner system they got going.

If i had to choose, it would have to be someone pretty powerful and willing to leave this world with me to explore beside me, which there could be a few here on earth bet now when looking at it from the right point of view.

Obviously there is the Queen_Aministator herself.

Ignoring the silly use of mastering a bazillion insects the administering part of it is pretty much like Parallel Thought of a certain magical universe.

It being ridiculously powerful, you can do pretty much everything you want at once, having thousand of parallel thinking minds able to use your power all separate or in concert.

Then next has to of course be the most powerful hero Eidolon, whos equal is basically only the Glaistig Uaine when it comes to versatility.

Physically i'm resembling Endbringers the most, though im unsure how much i would currently compare powerwise.

Taking someone like the Simurgh? What do i know for sure about her?

She's as tough as i am, doesn't life in the present but uses post-cognition to precog. the shit out of everything.

And with everything i mean everything.

Even some blankspots like Eidolon who Contessa can't predict are in the Simurghs limit as she has demonstrated quite a lot during their city collateral damage 'sparring' sessions.

And of course there is that micro/macro telekinesis and using the tinkershards of others as if her own. Thinker, Shaker, Brute, Tinker all in one.

Is she sentient though? Or just a supercomputer used by the Entities.

I think there was that one theory were she was on PHO on a pseudonym.

If i could verify if that's true i would also now if fanfiction knowledge is useful or not in this universe.

Even if i were to find her,and while i'm pretty sure she can't directly kill me, she could most like make my life miserable by Ziz-bombing me.

More than likely she won't get much of her postcog from me right now as i'm not even a day in her range. So she's a limited what she gets of me and i haven't even used part of my power so she can't have anything about it.

"Still better leaving that for later." i whisper to myself even though no one should be listening into my thoughts.

Let's see if i can find winged_one on PHO later.

Leaving that thought behind, where to go now and how to play with my power without getting attention?

I look up and map important places.

 **Part 3 Replacing**

The walk to the broadwalk is short but it takes a while to find the right place.

Standing at the opposite site of Parians shop the crowded is not even looking my way.

Why do they ignore you? Well you are currently a cat again. Having abandoned your stolen jacked outside of the library in a side alley and being a cat person yourself in your previous life your choice was made without regret.

It seems luck is with you as you hurry inside as the door snaps close short behind your tail, there are no more customers inside but Parians seems to have noticed you entrance.

Eyeing you carefully, she seems to have caught on that your not a normal cat.

Near the door and in every corner, soft toys approaching two meter in height are seemingly coming to life orienteering themselves to you and the door.

Wanting to avoid what would probably be not the most epic looking fight, cat versus teddy bear, you shift to what is now your current maximum height having smacked more biomass here and there on the way.

Looking now epic 17 to 20 year old and approaching 170cm height you go full out catgirl, claws, whiskers and everything. Although you avoid becoming a furry.

"Nyaa! Halloo! Catprotector in the House!"

Parian visibly tenses at your awesome heroic intro, taking a step back and after a second going so far as to lift her hands in front of her face, no doubt surprised by your shameless self.

"Huh?" your audience is stunned but at least doesn't look like ready to fight anymore so that's a win in your book.

"I'm here for a costume of cause and as you have seen i'm a changer that's why i don't wear anything right now, can you make sure noone come in while i'm here?

While secret identity thing isn't concerning me, i'm not an exihibionist even when i have no problem with someone like you who's no doubt cute behind that mask." I ramble trying to explain.

"Ah good, yes i can do that im Parian and you say your capename was Catprotector? Really?" She asks looking for a joke.

"Well currently i am but if you think that to silly i'm was thinking about going with sheishukomaru too"

"So what are you specifically looking for?" She asks now all business.

"Hmm, well two things right now. As with every Cat Girl that came before me, i of cause, have to have a black bodysuit. Though i guess i don't like the whip play that comes with it myself, sorry."

You say with a wink grinning a cheshire like grin. luckily your core doesn't shine so bright anymore have gotten it to dim slightly by lessening the random movements and fluctuations of your power.

I go continue on, unsure of the reaction because of those stupid masks,

"As for outer clothing i thought something classical, without any bright colors as i got my light blue already."

Leading you to one corner you're presented with something your not sure how to respond. Parians style beeing victorian, it's pretty obvious she would have a lot of those.

A gothic like black/violet dress with leggings and capelike mantel is propped up on a mannequin wearing a domino mask and having ballet shoes underneath. Your pretty sure it's all high quality material, but are unable how to confirm to be sure.

hemming and haaing for a few seconds you try to buy time glad your unable to sweat.

On second thought you are unsure if crossdressing was such a good idea, what with young female capes like vista running around showing off her wearing skirt while fighting people like hookwolf. Sure you are unable to scar and she got direkt line to panacea to magic any scratch away but it's still ridiculous.

Clenching your butt and gritting teeth, you decide to go all out. It's not like you have to wear it all the time right?

"I take it! Do you sell Underwear too? Because i want to walk out wearing it and that look like it only takes a breese to lift."

"That shouldn't be an issue, if you come take a feel the material is very reinforced as its intended for parahumans to use outside without it tearing up after one night."

A few minutes later you are fully kitted out having gotten a black panty made out of silk too. A new experience and if it weren't so cold you bet it would have turned you on.

Now comes the hard part, as with all surprise it never occured to Parian how you would be able to pay.

A quick look over your shoulder you are relieved to find it unblocked and before she got any more word out you dash outside running past the local enforcer quickly behind with your catlike grace and speed.

Brockton Bay got herself a new villain in town and her name is sheishukomaru.

Hey everyone gotta start somewhere and shoplifting is weed, a good starter.

Just look at when Tattletale had been caught by coil, being to good at stealing without notice for someone without power.


End file.
